The Simulator (Kim's Story)
by biggestcimorellifan
Summary: Kim's POV The world doesn't know how to deal with love, betrayal, and survival… but I do and so do my friends! My sister Alex and her friends Lisa and Josh Brewer teamed up with Lauren, Dani, Lisa, and Amy Cimorelli (my cousins) to make a new reality show. My friends and I were the contestants… Not fun! Teams may be nice but when you have to count on each other through survival and


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any other brand I mention**

Present day

Kim's POV

The world doesn't know how to deal with love, betrayal, and survival… but I do and so do my friends! My sister Alex and her friends Lisa and Josh Brewer teamed up with Lauren, Dani, Lisa, and Amy Cimorelli (my cousins) to make a new reality show. My friends and I were the contestants… Not fun! Teams may be nice but when you have to count on each other through survival and everything else! This is my story of The Simulator…

3 months earlier…

"GIRL! You are in looooooove with Jack!" Grace told me. "Grace, it'll never happen! Just listen you need to stop that and work on karate!" I commanded. "Why!?" she whined. "Alex is making a reality show and she said we all need to be able to fight!" I exclaimed. "Ok!" she said as she sighed and continued. We all trained to fight for the rest of the day we start tomorrow! Jack and the guys we're getting salads while Julie, Stacey , Grace and I continued to train.

Next Day…

We walked in this room in the studio in LA! But when we got in it was dark then suddenly on TVs surrounding us Alex appeared with Lauren that had subtitles on the bottom that said:

Alex Crawford Lauren Cimorelli

Age: 14 Age: 14

Host Host

"Welcome to The Simulator! You are all on teams and must survive!" Alex told us.

"What do you mean!" Jerry yelled.

"You must work together to survive each other!" Lauren told him impatiently. So this is like skype!

"There's team Millie, Kick, Jace, and Seddie!" Alex told us.

"So… Kick me and Jack!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Millie is Milton and Julie, Jace is Grace and Jerry." Alex told us.

"Seddie is me and Eddie then!" Stacey finished.

" You will all face each other in the simulator! But there's a catch! You must stick together!" Alex said.

"Now I know what you're thinking Jack and Kim so unfair! But there are science, math, dance, singing, gymnastics, and cheerleading challenges too! Karate is only to defend yourselves but if you think of weaknesses or think ahead you might not need to use Karate! It depends which path you take!" Alex told us.

"Now, Good Luck!" Lauren exclaimed and the TVs shut off and signs turned on and some other lights!

The signs said:

Path Kick

Path Millie

Path Seddie

Path Jace

Each path had a gate on it.

The other lights were right next to the signs that showed outfits! Our names were on cards that showed us which outfit was ours. Mine was a purple suit with sneakers! (**A/N: Like Alex's outfit in Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard competition episode! Her hair is also in that style and make-up! Jack has Justin's outfit!) **We went behind these things and changed. There were lights there too! **(A/N: You know that thing Alex changed behind in Alex VS Alex? That what they changed behind!) **After that the gates opened and we ran into them.

The next thing I knew I was in a cage with team Jace! The TV turned on and Lauren was on it! "You must face off in a battle! It may be in dancing or singing." Lauren explained then the TV turned off and the lights turned on. There were instruments, microphones, and an Ihome! Kick was up first Jack and decided to do **"The Popular Song" **by MIKA and Ariana Grande! He did MIKA's part and I did Ariana's! Of course Jace danced! The winner was team Kick though! So… yeah! We continued on…

At the end of the day Jack was tending to my cuts! While he had a broken hand! Thankfully all the checkpoints had first aid kits, so if it was really bad then you could stop, like when Jack broke his hand. All first aid kits had rule books too! One of the rules said you only had two days to finish a level! This was day one! Also there are 10 checkpoints! So on day 1 we got 6 checkpoints, so 4 more tomorrow! Yeah! That's when Jack leaned in and kissed me! I, of course, kissed back! Then that's when we started dating –ish!


End file.
